Die Drohne
Durch eine Fehlfunktion des Transporters wird der mobile Emitter des Doktors durch Nanosonden von Seven of Nine infiziert. Es entsteht ein Super-Borg mit der Technologie des 29. Jahrhunderts. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Sevens erstes Lächeln - allein Seven of Nine steht im Frachtraum vor einem Spiegel und übt das Lächeln. Dabei scheint sie sich aber nicht so richtig wohlzufühlen. Der Doktor tritt ein und begrüßt sie mit dem Worten, wie es seiner Lieblingsborg heute gehen würde. Seven ist verärgert, in einem Befehlston macht sie dem Doktor klar, dass er sich in Zukunft ankündigen soll. Dann gehen sie zum Beruflichen über. Der Doktor meint, dass Tom Paris auf sie wartet, um den Protostellaren Nebel, der sich gerade entwickelt, zu untersuchen. Seven nimmt ihren Koffer und sie brechen in Richtung Shuttlerampe auf. Der Doktor freut sich auf die Mission, denn er will einige Holobilder machen. Seven kann seine Freude nicht verstehen und will wissen, was er eigentlich auf dieser Mission tun will. Er informiert sie, dass seine Aufgabe darin besteht, neue Strahlungsformen zu untersuchen und die Auswirkungen des Nebel auf die Crew einzuschätzen. thumb|Der Emitter macht sich selbständig In einem Klasse-2-Shuttle brechen sie auf und auch B'Elanna Torres ist mit dabei. Es gibt einige Raumturbulenzen und es ist ziemlich eng im Shuttle. B'Elanna beschwert sich darüber und Seven schlägt Tom Paris vor, doch einmal ein neues Shuttle zu bauen, das zweckmäßiger ist. Tom findet die Idee eigentlich ganz gut. Paris meint auch, dass sie wohl an „Klasse-2-Klaustrophpbie“ leide. Auf Sevsn Nachfrage erklärt er, dass auf der Akademie ein Dutzend Kadetten in ein solches Shuttle gepfercht wurde. Als sie nach zwei Wochen wieder herausgelassen wurden, wollte niemand in der Nähe sein, wenn die Türen geöffnet wurden. Bald sind sie an den errechneten Koordinaten angekommen und es gibt einen Plasmastoß und der rote Nebel entsteht. Torres lässt stoppen und den Abstand halten. Als der Doktor gerade ein Bild machen will, kommt ein zweiter Stoß und der Antrieb fällt aus. Das Shuttle wird in einem gravimetrischen Schub erfasst. Wenig später empfängt die ''Voyager'' einen Notruf. Janeway lässt einen Abfangkurs mit Impuls setzen. Im Transporterraum meldet Mulcahey Chakotay, das es schwer wird, sie zu beamen. Als sie beim Shuttle ankommen, werden die vier herausgebeamt. Es ist anfangs schwierig, da die Muster vermischt sind. Chakotay veranlasst, dass die Musterpuffer neu ausgerichtet werden, daraufhin gelingt eine Stabilisation der Muster des Außenteams. Da beginnt der DOktor zu fluktuieren. Doch der mobile Emitter des Doktors ist beschädigt und B'Elanna transferiert sein Programm auf die Krankenstation. Torres bringt ihn ins Labor, um ihn zu untersuchen, nachdem sie das Programm des Doktors auf die Krankenstation transferiert hat. Torres informiert den Doktor, dass einige Emitterschaltkreise beschädigt wurden und sie diese ersetzen muss. Sie geht mit Mulcahey ins Labor und lässt den Computer eine Diagnose durchführen. Dann verlässt sie mit Mulcahey das Labor und befiehlt ihm am Morgen als erstes nach dem Flyer zu sehen. Als sie das Labor verlassen hat, entwickelt der Emitter plötzlich metallische Tentakel - ähnlich denen der Borg - und verbindet sich mit dem Diagnosesystem. Akt I: Borg-Anzeichen [[Datei:Voyager-Seite vor Nebel.jpg|thumb|Die Voyager vor dem Protonebel]] B'Elanna liegt in ihrem Bett und schläft, als sie der Doktor über das Com-System um sechs Uhr aufweckt. Er motiviert sie aufzustehen und nach seinem Emitter zu schauen. Sie ist genervt und schaltet die Verbindung weg. Sie will ihm auch keine Prognose geben. Doch sie steht auf und geht unter die Dusche. Und wieder schaltet sich der Doktor zu ihr ins Bad und macht den Vorschlag, gemeinsam daran zu arbeiten. Torres beschwert sich, doch der Doktor meint, dass er Arzt und kein Voyeur sei und sie vorher auch schon so gesehen habe. Absolut genervt hängt sie einfach ein Handtuch über den Bildschirm. Seven verlässt ihren Borg-Alkoven obwohl die Regeneration noch nicht komplett ist. Sie schaut irritiert umher. Unterdessen ist auf der Brücke Schichtwechsel und Harry Kim übergibt an Commander Chakotay. Er teilt ihm das Neueste über den Nebel mit und die beiden unterhalten sich noch über die gute Arbeit, die Kim macht. Er fragt ihn auch, ob er sich mit Captain Kim ansprechen lässt, worauf Kim unverständlich nachfragt. Seven betritt die Brücke und verkündet, dass der Abstandstransceiver in ihrem Kortikalimplantat aktiviert wurde, das die Präsenz der Borg in der Nähe anzeigt. Jedoch haben die Scans der Voyager in der Nacht nichts gefunden. Seven spekuliert, dass sich ein Schiff innerhalb des Nebels versteckt. Doch Kim meint, dass selbst ein Borg-Kubus nicht länger als zehn Sekunden dem Nebel standhalten könnte. Der Commander hält eine Fehlfunktion für möglich. Chakotay befiehlt Seven sich auf die Krankenstation zu begeben, um Fehlfunktionen auszuschließen und Harry fängt an verstärkt weitere Scans durchzuführen. thumb|Angriff auf einen Fähnrich Fähnrich Mulcahey bekam am Vorabend den Befehl von B'Elanna frühmorgens als erstes nach dem Emitter zu schauen. Als er das Labor betritt, leuchtet alles in Grün und ist abgedunkelt. Vorsichtig betritt er den Raum und nimmt seinen Tricorder heraus. Er geht an die Konsole heran und schaut erstaunt. Da wird er ganz plötzlich von zwei Assimilationsröhrchen angegriffen, die in seinen Hals stechen. Im gleichen Augenblick bemerkt Seven, die gerade beim Doktor ist, die erneute Aktivierung ihres Abstandstransceivers und Harry bemerkt einen Abzug der Energie aus den Warpleitungen, die ins Wissenschaftslabor führt. Chakotay ruft das Labor und Fährich Mulcahey, doch niemand antwortet. Die Sensoren werden aber durch ein Kraftfeld mit Borgsignatur abgelenkt. Chakotay gibt Roten Alarm und ein Sicherheitsteam unter der Führung von Tuvok macht sich auf den Weg dorthin. Seven geht ebenfalls in Richtung des Labors. Der Doktor macht sich unterdessen Sorgen um seinen mobilen Emitter, der sich dort befindet. thumb|Die Borgreifungskammer auf der Voyager Das Sicherheitsteam geht durch einen Gang und Seven schließt sich ihm an. Dann stürmen sie das Labor. Dort angekommen finden sie so etwas wie eine Borg-Reifungskammer vor. Seven kennt jedoch nicht alle Komponenten. Da weerden sie von einem Offizier gerufen. Fähnrich Mulcahey liegt verletzt am Boden und Seven stellt fest, dass er von einem Extraktionsröhrchen punktiert wurde. Es wurde eine Gewebeprobe entnommen. Die Nanosonden in den Wunden des Fähnrichs tragen ihre Kodierung. Tuvok fragt, wie dies sein kann. Sie kann sich aber nicht erklären wie das passiert ist und Tuvok lässt Mulcahey nun auf die Krankenstation bringen. Seven wendet sich nun der Reifungskammer zu. Tuvok fragt nach, was sie vorhabe. Darauf meint Seven, dass sie als Borg identifiziert werden wird. Sie kann die Schilde der Kammer einfach durchschreiten und stellt fest, dass im Inneren ein Baby - eine Drohne - heranreift. Seven kann nicht verstehen, wie das passieren kann, dies ist nicht die Art der Borg - sie assimilieren und reproduzieren nicht auf diese Weise. Akt II: Neues Leben thumb|Neues Leben entsteht Captain Kathryn Janeway, Seven und Tuvok werden von der Assimlationskammer aus beobachtet, während sie sich über die Vorgänge unterhalten. Sevens Theorie beinhaltet, dass der Emitter des Doktors während des Beamens mit ihren Nanosonden verbunden wurde und da Nanosonden kodiert sind, um zu assimilieren, haben sie dies eben auf diese Weise getan. Nach der Assimilation des Emitters transformierten sie diese Diagnosestation. Der genetische Code wurde von Mulcahey genommen. Mit einem Scan stellt Tuvok fest, dass die Drohne ihre Masse um 10 % vergrößert hat. Tuvok fragt Janeway, ob sie es wachsen lassen will, was der Captain bestätigt. Der Borgembryo wächst 25 mal schneller als einer normalen Borgreifung. Captain Janeway befiehlt ein Ebene-10-Kraftfeld errichten zu lassen und auch Wachen zu postieren. Tuvok versichert sich, dass sie den Borg wirklich wachsen lassen will und sie bestätigt dies. thumb|Seven und B'Elanna beobachten Seven überwacht die Reifung von der Astrometrie aus. Sie modifiziert die Sensoren so, dass sie die Reifungskammer durchdringen kann. B'Elanna Torres assistiert ihr dabei und der Doktor ist über einen Monitor zugeschalten. Der Borg ist bereits in der Größe eines 6-jährigen Kindes. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass ca 27% seines Körpers aus Borgimplantaten besteht und die Drohne männlich ist. Er bittet darum, dass Seven ihre Scans direkt zu ihm schickt, damit er medizinische Scans durchführen kann. Die Körperpanzerung besteht aus eine polydeutronischen Legierung, wie bei dem Emitter des Doktor. Torres wird klar, dass der Borg aus Komponenten des 29. Jahrhunderts besteht - es ist also der hochentwickeltste Borg, den es gibt. Er ist daher ihnen allen um 500 Jahre vorraus. Dem Doktor gelingt es seinen Emitter zu lokalisieren. Der Emitter des Dokor ist eingebettet in den zerebralen Kortex, kontrolliert alle Lebensfunktionen und kann nicht entfernt werden ohne den Borg zu töten. Es besteht die Sorge, dass er mit dem Kollektiv Verbindung aufnimmt, doch Seven meint, sie habe seinen Abstandstransceivers gedämpft. Torres ist skeptisch, ob das auf Dauer gut gehen wird. Seven informiert Captain Janeway über den Verlauf. Janeway liest auf dem PADD erstaunt, dass die Drohne über interne Transporterknoten, verbindende Körperpanzerung und multidimensionale Anpassungsfähigkeit verfügt. Seven meint, dass die Drohne über überlegene Technologie verfügt. In zwei Stunden wird die Drohne die Reifungskammer verlassen. In diesem Moment könnte sie eliminiert werden, da ihr Schutz noch nicht vollständig ist. Captain Janeway möchte aber erst einmal wissen, was passiert wenn der Borg die Kammer verlässt. Seven meint, dass er auf Instruktionen warten würde, da seine Funktion noch nicht klar ist. Captain Janeway beschließt dem Borg ihre Werte und Normen zu geben und damit einen Zusammenschluss mit dem Kollektiv zu vermeiden. Seven gibt zu bedenken, dass es trotzdem gefährlich ist, da das Kollektiv um vieles mächtiger würden, wenn es diese Drohne in sich aufnehmen würde. Captain Janeway will aber keinen Mord befehlen, wenn es andere Wege gibt. Sie erinnert Seven, dass auch bei ihrer Ankunft auf dem Schiff viele Crewmitglieder sehr skeptisch waren. Der Captain beauftragt Seven, sich um die Drohne zu kümmern und alle nötigen Informationen weiter zu geben. Sie soll ihre Botschafterin beim Ersten Kontakt und eine Lehrerin für die Drohne sein. thumb|Die Drohne verlangt mehr Informationen Die Drohne ist komplett entwickelt und tritt aus ihrer Reifungskammer. Er spricht: Wir sind Borg und verlangt nach seiner Bezeichnung. Seven versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er nicht Borg ist, sondern ein Individuum. Daher wird er seine Instruktionen von ihm erhalten. Aber er versteht sie nicht. Seven of Nine stellt sich vor und verlangt, dass er sich ihren Befehlen unterwirft. Er fragt weiter, nach seiner Bezeichnung. Seven meint, dass die Drohne nicht versteht, was sie sagt. Daher muss sie ein direktes Neurales Interface herstellen, um mit ihr kommunizieren zu können. Sie stellt ein direktes Neurales Interface mit ihren Assimilationsröhrchen her und versorgt ihn mit ersten Informationen. Als sie es beenden will, greift die Drohne ein und versucht an noch mehr Informationen zu kommen. Tuvok feuert erfolglos mit dem Phaser auf die Drohne. Auf die Befehle von Seven reagiert er nicht, erst als sie sagt, er würde sie verletzen, bricht er ab und gibt sie frei. Akt III: Wissbegierde thumb|Neelix unterwegs mit Erster Neelix bringt zwei weitere Datenknoten in den Maschinenraum und B'Elanna ist nicht begeistert. Sie fragt sich, wie viele Borgtramper sie noch aufnehmen. Sarkastisch überlegt sie ob, es wohl die neue Strategie der Borg ist, einfach aufzutauchen und hilflos auszusehen. Neelix meint, sie solle der Drohne doch eine Chance geben, da aus ihr das werden kann, was aus ihr gemacht wird. Ironisch erwidert B'Elanna, dass er hier sehr "sternenflottig" denkt. Da wird Neelix von Seven gerufen und er bricht sofort mit dem Datenknoten auf. Im Frachtraum veranlasst Seven die Drohne ihren Alkoven zu verlassen. Seven weist die Drohne an, die Daten zu assimilieren. Nach einigen Schwierigkeiten, da die neue Drohne nicht versteht was sie tun soll, assimiliert er die Informationen aus dem Datenknoten und langsam beginnt er einiges zu verstehen. Er fragt, wieso er durch den Raum fliegt und Seven antwortet, dass sie ein Forschungsschiff sind. Seven erklärt ihm auch, dass er ein Individuum ist und sie kein Borg-Kollektiv sind. Er will schon weitere Informationen assimilieren, doch Seven meint, dass seine neuralen Bahnen sich erst anpassen müssen. Seven meint, dass sie einen Alkoven im Frachtraum für ihn anpassen wird. Neelix soll ihn zum Doktor bringen, doch er hängt an Seven und möchte sie nicht verlassen. Es gelingt ihr ihn zu überzeugen mit Neelix zur Krankenstation zu gehen, indem sie ankündigt, zu ihm zu kommen, sobald sie ihre Arbeit beendet. Durch Betrachten der Wand erkennt er, dass das Energiesystem auf Plasma basiert, künstliche Gravitationspanzerung bestehen. Auf dem Weg dort hin begegnen sie einer Frau. Die Drohne stellt aufgrund der körperlichen Reaktion fest, dass sie sich vor ihm gefürchtet hat und er möchte wissen warum. Neelix versucht diese Frage zu umschiffen, doch die Drohne bleibt hartnäckig und Neelix muss zugeben, dass die Borg nicht sehr beliebt sind. Er selbst sei nicht gefürchtet worden, trotz seiner Barthaare und Flecken. Er möchte aber unbedingt mehr wissen. Neelix meint, er solle sich selbst zuerst eine Chance geben und dann kann er alles erfahren, was er wissen will. Er solle sich selbst erst einmal eine Chance geben, sich selbst kennenzulernen. Dann fragt der Borg nach einem Namen und Neelix meint, dass jeder einen Namen brauche. Der Borg will sich zunächst einen Namen zuweisen lassen, doch Neelix entgegnet, dass er sich als Erster seiner Art einen Namen selbst aussuchen solle. Daher wählt er den Namen Erster. Beim Doktor angekommen, muss Neelix zurück ins Kasino und beruhigt Erster, dass der Doktor nur einige Scans durchführen wird. Dann geht er wieder. Der Doktor beginnt mit den Scans und Erster weicht der Sonde aus. Der Doktor beruhigt ihn, dass es sich um einen nicht inversiven Scan handelt und kann dann fortfahren. Er stellt fest, dass alles gut funktioniert, aber eine baldige Regeneration nötig ist. Außerdem erkennt die Drohne, dass der mobile Emitter aus dem 29. Jahrhundert stammt und er daher sehr hoch entwickelt ist. Die Drohne möchte alles wissen. Sie fragt wie sie entstanden ist und der Doktor erzählt ihm von dem Transporterschwierigkeiten. Die Drohne stellt fest, dass sie ein Unfall ist und will wissen ob er unwillkommen ist. Der Doktor macht ihm klar, dass er nicht erwartet wurde, aber doch die Crew ergänzen kann und es zur primären Aufgabe der Voyager gehört neue Lebensformen zu erforschen. Er meint, dass er die Crew hervorragend ergänzen wird. Seven macht mit der Drohne einen Rundgang durch das Schiff. Im Maschinenraum angekommen, ist B'Elanna sehr gereizt und nicht erfreut über den Besuch. Seven meint, dass sie ein klingonisch-menschlicher Hybrid mit leicht volatilem Temperament sei. Torres findet dies faszinierend. Seven meint, dass ihre Anwesenheit genehmigt ist. Torres schickt sie stattdessen in den hydroponischen Garten. Doch die Drohne kann ihr helfen, die Expansionsrate des Nebels vorauszusagen. Nach einem Blick zu Seven, akzeptiuert Torres die Hilfe und die Drohne beginnt zu arbeiten. Sie ist sichtlich beeindruckt. Seven ist sehr stolz auf die Drohne. Seven geht mit der Drohne weiter zu Captain Janeway, dort stellt sie sich mit Erster vor. Er benutzt die Bezeichnung nach kurzem Zögern in Ich-Form. Er zählt auf, welche Daten er bereits assimiliert hat, 47 Milliarden Teraquad und fragt ob er ausreichend ist, um hier leben zu können. Captain Janeway kann dies bejahen. Er habe exzellente Fortschritte gemacht. Sie meint, dass dies keine Bewertung war und sie ihn nur kennenlernen wollte. Dann bittet Erster gehen zu dürfen, da er B'Elanna assistieren darf, die Effizienz der Bussard-Kollektoren zu erhöhen. Nachdem die Drohne gegangen ist, ist Janeway zufrieden, da er exzellente Fortschritte macht. Seven bleibt zurück und gibt dem Captain ihre Bedenken weiter. Erster interessiert sich sehr für die Borg und möchte alles wissen. Captain Janeway meint, sie sollen ihm alles sagen, da es besser ist es auf diesem Weg zu erfahren als über das Kollektiv selber. Seven ist skeptisch, denn der Reiz der Perfektion ist groß. Sie fürchtet, dass er in Versuchung gerät, nach den Borg zu suchen. Beide beschließen momentan noch vorsichtig zu sein mit Informationen. Seven nimmt ihn dann später mit in den Frachtraum und wieder fragt er nach den Borg. Sie lobt stattdessen seine Fortschritte, worauf er meint, dass die Erwartungen unzureichend waren, wenn sie übertroffen wurden. Als er den Alkoven sieht,s tellt er ferst, dass er Borg ist und will alle Daten über die Borg assimilieren. Seven vertröstet ihn und schickt ihn in die Regeneration. Als er sich in den Alkoven stellt, weist sie ihn an, ein Gesicht nach außen zu wenden und beginnt mit der Regeneration.,Doch zuvor bedankt er sich noch bei ihr. Als die Regeneration beginnt, aktiviert sich ein Implantat an seinem Hals. In einer Borgspähre wird ein Borg Abstandsignal in Unimatrix 325 im Raumgitter 006 registriert und es wird ein Abfangkurs gesetzt. Akt IV: Das Kollektiv thumb|Erster sendet ein Abstandssignal aus Seven wacht auf und der Captain steht mit einem bewaffneten Sicherheitsteam um sie herum. Sie informiert Seven über das ausgesendete Signal und befiehlt Erster zu wecken. Daraufhin tritt er aus dem Alkoven. Es wird ihm vorgeworfen, das Kollektiv kontaktiert zu haben, doch er gibt an, dass dieser Transceiver vor zwei Tagen deaktiviert worden ist. Bei einer Untersuchung stellt Seven fest, dass sich ein sekundärer Transceiver gebildet hat. Laut Tuvok ist ein Borgschiff in drei Stunden hier. Erster äußert den Wunsch sie zu treffen. Captain Janeway bespricht sich daraufhin kurz mit Seven und sie beschließen ihm alles über die Borg zu erzählen. Im Astrometrischen Labor zeigen sie ihm die Informationen über die Borg. Zunächst fragt er, was aus assimilierten Spezies wird und Seven erklärt ihm, dass ihre neuralen Bahnen neu struktuirert werden und mit einem kollektiven Geist, dem Hive verbunden werden. Ihre Körper werden mit kybernetischen Bestandteilen aufgewertet. Er ist fasziniert und möchte dann das Hive-Bewusstsein gerne spüren. Der Captain macht ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass dann seine Individualität weg wäre und außerdem würde seine hochentwickelte Technologie die Borg noch destruktiver machen als bisher. Sie macht Erster klar, dass sie seine Hilfe brauchen, um die Borg besiegen zu können. Er ist sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten soll. Er fragt Seven, ob sie wieder in das Borg-Kollektiv möchte, aber sie meint, die Voyager sei nun ihr Kollektiv. Er möchte sich Zeit nehmen alles zu assimilieren, doch da ruft Chakotay bereits alle auf die Gefechtsstationen. Er folgt Seven auf die Brücke und will wissen, was passiert und ob die Voyager zerstört wird. Seven meint, das könnte passieren, aber der Captain sei eine wendige Führerin. Auf dem Weg zur Brücke verspürt Erster bereits Angst und Seven erklärt ihm, dass die Borg diese Emotion für gewöhnlich bei Anderen auslösen, da diese die Assimilation fürchten. Dann treten sie in den Turbolift und fahren auf Deck 1. Akt V: Der Kampf thumb|Erster hilft vom Borgschiff aus Die Borg-Sphäre nähert sich und beginnt das Schiff zu scannen. Auf der Brücke angekommen weist ihm Seven eine Aufgabe zu. Erster hilft ihnen ihre Schildgeneratoren zu verstärken. Es ist ihm möglich die Borg zu hören und er ist fasziniert und Seven sagt ihm, dass er widerstehen muss, um die Crew der Voyager zu retten. Die Sphäre aktiviert einen Traktorstrahl und auch Seven hört das Kollektiv. Sie weist Erster an, dass sie der Stimme widerstehen müssen. Erster verändert daraufhin die Schildmodulation und verstärkt die Feuerkraft der Phaser, doch er kann von der Voyager aus nicht viel tun und verlangt auf das Borgschiff gebracht zu werden, um es von innen heraus zu zerstören. Seven hat Angst, dass er dort assimiliert wird, doch er ist sich sicher, dass die Borg scheitern werden. Captain Janeway stimmt zu. Mit seinem eigenen Transportsystem bringt er sich in die Borgsphäre. Er weist die Borg daraufhin, dass er sie vernichten wird. Jedoch lassen sich die Borg nciht beeindrucken. Zwei Drohnen, die ihn assimilieren wollen, tötet er mit seinen Schilden. Dann tritt er in einen Alkoven und nimmt Zugriff auf ihre Navigationskontrollen. Er fliegt das Schiff in einen nahen Nebel. Dort kollabiert die Außenhülle der Borg-Sphäre und explodiert. Janeway beendet den Roten Alarm und schickt nun die Schadenkontrolltemas los. Harry entdeckt plötzlich ein Lebenszeichen, es ist Erster, er hat durch ein multiräumliches Kraftfeld in den Trümmern überlebt. Schwerverletzt konnte er überleben und wird auf die Krankenstation gebeamt. Der Doktor erkennt, das einige Implantate durch die Explosion beschädigt wurden, aber sich regenerieren. Der Doktor stellt einen Schaden am zerebralen Kortex und einen Schädelbruch fest, den er sofort behandeln muss. Erster teilt Seven mit, dass die Borg ihn verfolgen werden. Seven meint, dass diese Scheitern werden. Jedoch meint Erster, dass er eine zufällige Konvergenz von Technologie ist. Er verweigert sich einer Behandlung und baut ein Kraftfeld um sich auf, denn es war so nie geplant und die Borg sind sich nun seiner bewusst und werden ihn unbedingt haben wollen. Seven bittet ihn, sich behandeln zu lassen, doch er bleibt hart und stirbt kurze Zeit später. Der Doktor tritt zu sehen und bekundet sein Beileid. Seven kehrt in den Frachtraum zurück und schaltet den Alkoven von Erster aus. Dann sieht sie sich im Frachtraum um und beginnt zu Weinen. Im Spiegel sieht sie sich dann selbst an. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung .}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Drone (episode) es:Drone fr:Drone (épisode) nl:Drone Kategorie:Episode (VOY)